Packaging materials for product retail and shipping purposes are typically sufficiently durable to allow reliable use of the materials. Typical considerations in the development of such materials include their barrier performance, tensile and tear strength, resistance to wrinkling and scuffing, efficiency in manufacturing, as well as resistance to handling, infiltration by rodents and pests, and the ability of the materials and packaging made therefrom to deter theft. The packages and packaging materials are also desirably relatively inexpensive to manufacture, and are preferably attractive to the customer in appearance, print quality, feel, and touch to encourage use of the products as well as to enhance the product image or association.